


What He Usually Does

by Oreyuusha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreyuusha/pseuds/Oreyuusha
Summary: What's more comfortable than your lover's warmth in a chilly winter? Well, nothing at the moment! But really no matter what season he's always like this when it's just the two of them.





	What He Usually Does

**Title:** What He Usually Do  
**Artist:** Oreyuusha  
**Prompt:** #91 Harry is a snuggler.  
**Summary:** What's more comfortable than your lover's warmth in a chilly winter? Well, nothing at the moment! But really no matter what season he's always like this when it's just the two of them.  
**Rating:** General  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Medium:** Digital  
**Artist's Notes:** Hi accio-potterlove, sincerely hope you will like how your prompt came out. I was searching for a fluffable(?) prompt since I can't NC-17 for good hahaha and I kind of missed the prompt submitting schedule, so...yeah. Anyway please enjoy! Thanks for the time extension o lovely mods♡♡

~~Hope none of my friends see this tho as I'm shy shy and a Drarry closet shipper.~~

**([What He Usually Do](https://orig00.deviantart.net/a46b/f/2018/086/5/2/dthfix_by_oreyuusha-dc73cxn.jpg) )**  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost outside the community except with permission.


End file.
